


Welcome home

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set right after Camelot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: At the end of everything, you just wanted him back. Luckily, the gatcha isn't such a dick and brought your knight home after the 6th singularity.





	Welcome home

It only has been a few hours since you completed your mission in the Middle East. The 6th singularity and the events of the past weeks had you reeling in emotions. You had met so many new friends and at the same time you had lost them. It was a heartbreaking adventure.

So when Romani told you a new servant was waiting for you, the servant apparently simply appeared in the summoning room. The kind doctor warned you, he warned you before rushed out of your room.

“It seems his actions were recognized by humanity. However he won’t remember anything of the adventures you shared.”

Mash glances worriedly at the open door. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t ecstatic to know that another member of the round table would be joining your ranks, however you took so harshly when you lost a comrade during a singularity. Even though is was their own choice, even if you couldn’t do anything to stop them.

Your hurried footsteps echo in the walls of Chaldea and your hand almost misses the lock panel of the summoning room. Taking a deep breath you prepare yourself to welcome another friend home.

Friend.

The automatic door lets out a hiss as it opens. You squint so that your eyes adjust to slightly darker room and you quickly notice Da Vinci already chatting to the new arrival. A silver arm shines the light and you swallow, your own brain reminding you that you need to take a goddamn breath.

More than just a friend.

Those kind sea green eyes focus on you and small smile pulls at his lips.

“Saber, Bedi-”

He couldn’t finish the simple line he was suppose to utter when meeting his new master. His bright eyes widen in surprise as you link your arms around his waist, pressing your face in his chest. The cool steel of his armor pressed against your cheek, it reminds you that this is real, he is a servant, a hero. To be honest you don’t know if you should be crying or laughing in joy, so you settle for one simple line.

“Welcome home”

A familiar warmth spreads through Bedivere, he couldn’t recall the memory to which these feelings of belonging and acceptance belonged to. However he could feel it spreading from the center of his chest all the way to his toes.

His fingers twitch and in utter confusion he looks towards the genius that welcomed him to Chaldea. Da Vinci had half a mind to call you out on the PDA however for once she kept quiet and just tilted her head with a smile while making a hugging motion with her arms.

And so Bedivere did.

He didn’t know why you felt compelled to hug so tight as if he grounded you to reality, but it felt nice. To be so loved and so welcomed. Bedivere notes in his mind that he needs to ask what brought this reaction on when all the introductions are done, because you seem to know him yet he doesn’t even know your name.

However for now he is content in your embrace and warmth. You, a master that is overjoyed by the arrival of a simple knight as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot fucking wrecked me, like seriously. I was near TEARS. The story was so good and Bedivere is such a wholesome man, at the Chaldea boys event next year I WILL np5 that man. Even if I have to sell a kidney.
> 
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//)


End file.
